(Project: REBIRTH) Book One: Bloodstained World
by Enigmental
Summary: It all started here, the end of the world...When a once normal day takes a full 180 into chaos, its hard to accept the changes that come along. The dead rise and the living try to survive. Yet, there are the few who survive with a purpose. Follow Mark Kuzen and other survivors as they attempt to unravel the mysteries of the apocalypse...


Welcome, fellow readers and writers, to Project Rebirth, a five book series I'm starting...or perhaps restarting, if I were to describe this better. The story you have just clicked on is a "rebirth" of a story I took down as my old persona "Keeper". This is Book 1, Bloodstained World, a remastered and revised version I've been working on for almost half a year. Of course, this is an OC story as it was back then. I've cut many characters from this story from the duration I've been working on its revision, sticking to the characters that molded its characteristic as a great story. So, before I have those new to this story shoot in for an entry, I must reassure those that have been waiting for this revision and...disappoint some…

So here are the characters who have been "reborn" along with the story:

Delainey "Lain" Shallows - Biku-sensei-sez-meow

Sayaka Okasaki/ Liana Josephine Richards - FlashArrow

Zander "Zane" Sullivan/ Skylar "Skye" Anderson - FallingSunset

Phil Angelo - Lazersword88

Elliot Bloodrose - bunnyeria

Cassie Vargez - Awesomestprime8

Naomi Thompson - PandaHeroXD

Rikio Hiroshi - ShinBP

Hoshiko Kurayami - Yamada07

Katsu Tokoroshi - RedStar7481

Daisy Saiori - Cute Cool Phooka

Satoshi Minegishi - zimudra

Alexandria Grey - Ninja Kat Is Stalking You

Elaina Armstrong - Renaglory

Kazue Baronage - Tasaiya

Souske "Azure" Seriu - Azure Seriu

And that's the last of them. I know it seems like a lot, and truly it was...about two years ago. I now know most of these characters by heart, so I won't even have the slightest of difficulty to write about them. And plus, during this whole series, I have to write about 30-40+ OC's I've personally made for the story, be them plot-important or just filler. So don't worry about me or the amount of screen time your character gets, I'm an equalizer, I know how to divide the spotlight.

Now, before I give you your form, I have to fill you in on some important details. You see, Bloodstained was an unfinished product, only going up to 15-20 chapters before I closed down shop on my old account. So, I only got to arc 2 (Or Episode 2, in which I like to refer my arcs as "episodes"). I'm completely caught my work up to that point, mostly different from how it was before, hence my long duration of work.

Episode 3 is where our new characters come in, and that, my fellow reader, is where your job comes in...But before that, take a moment to catch up and understand the situation a bit...

* * *

><p>Voice Entry #1<p>

My name is Mark-Anthony R. Kuzen...16, sophomore. This is day two of the "end of the world".

Really...to think I woke up to my usual routine one morning. Little Maple innocently adorable, Miyuki going through her rebellious stage, so on so forth...

It all happened at once. Azure Seiru and I were taking a walk to my lunch spot when the hectic scene of Los Angeles burned into our memories. I still remember hearing all the noise, the sirens,the choppers, the faint screams in the distance. The apocalypse had begun and I really didn't know what to think.

One thing was on my mind though. I had to get my family and friends out of the city. Without much debate, Azure and I headed back to the school for Delainey Shallows (Lain) and Cassie Vargez, my childhood friends. We ended up with more people than we had expected.

Sayaka Okasaki, Alexandria Grey, Liana Josephine Richards, Katsu Tokoroshi, Rikio Hiroshi, Hoshiko Kurayami, Satoshi Minegishi, along with my friends and myself. We were quite the mismatched group of people, yet together, we were able to get out of that school alive...But we were split in two different group. Regrettably, Lain and Cassie ended up in a bus with Rikio, Hoshiko, Katsu and Satoshi, whereas I was with Sayaka, Azure, Liana and Alexandria in Cassie's personal car. Two groups, two missions, all too different but led to the same destination in the end.

But still, I have to be left behind in order for my group of friends to survive...I put them in a bad situation where we are currently surrounded by whatever creatures lurked outside my house...I'm going to catch their attention...Azure should know what to do from there…

V.E. #2

I somehow survived, thanks to some old acquaintances. Phil Angelo, an old friend of my exgirlfriend, Kazue Baronage, an old friend (rich from beyond imagine), and Naomi Thompson, a tomboyish yet caring gal. I was rather surprised by my luck...Though, it would appear I had been out for a few days to say the least, Naomi taking care of my unconscious body while the other two took watch and defended the fort that was my home…

V.E. #3

We've headed out. I've come to realize that I'm "dead" in a way. The last time my last group saw me, I was holding back a whole horde of these undead creeps...there was no way a normal person can fight back all those things and live, even worse luck alone…

I'm going to take this as a chance to do my own thing. It appears that Phil needs to meet up with a very reliable informant here in Los Angeles, answering my question why Philadelphia's young prodigy was here. Though, he asked me if there was anything I needed to get done first, like getting back to the others…

I need to get to the hospital...There's a low chance, but my mom could be alive and I got to get her out…

V.E. #4

We were taking a break from saving Elaina Armstrong (Ellie) from a small group of "undead"...for some reason, giving Them that title doesn't sit right with me…

Anyhow, Ellie is a friend of mine...I was quite surprised to find her running for her life. Right now, we're located at a pawn shop near the downtown area. Nice two story building with roof access.

V.E. #5

Naomi came back carrying Kazue. They were really dusty from whatever collapsed outside. Azure and some others were just outside the building, running for it. Probably a rescue mission. Kazue and Naomi went out to help while I covered them from a distance with a sniper rifle Phil found and assembled in the shop...They still don't know I'm alive…

V.E. #6

We're just outside the hospital. My mom is somewhere in that five story building...I might know where to start...but...I hope she's alive.

Ellie's waiting around the corner. She's heading in with me, no matter how much I objected. For some reason, I didn't want her to come...I feel like she'll die if she does...I guess, as a friend, I have to make sure that doesn't happen…

V.E. #7

…*Sobbing*...

Female voice: Mark, are you okay?

…*Continued sobbing*...

Female voice: Come on, Mark we have to-

…*Gunshot*...

V.E. #8

...

V.E. #9

Lain: Mark, what are you doing?

Shh, I'm trying to put up another entry.

Lain: Putting up another recording in your little diary. *Boyish voice* Dear Diary, today the wonderful and amazing Delainey Shallow saved my ass. I really do owe her, this is like the billionth time already.

Lain! *Sounds of moving* Get out of here.

Lain: Yeah, yeah, I know *giggles*. *Boyish voice* Maybe I'll just tell her I love her and have make-up sex or something.

Lain!

*Lain's voice slowly becomes inaudible*

Geez that girl...Anyhow, I made it back...Regrettably...It….It was too late to save mom...I don't recall anything that happen after...after seeing Him, again…

But now I'm back with Lain and the others at the Police Station. There are a lot of people...and along with me, Phil, Kazue and Naomi, others had showed up….

*Beep Beep Beep*

* * *

><p>Those are only glimpses, so I don't ruin the fun of the ride when you get to read 20-30 chapters in this story's first update. But, just to note, those 21-30 chapters is also your responsibility, because thats where Episode 3 starts, my friend. I need characters for the new cast and the fresh feel for the new audience.<p>

I have yet to build a more developed and unique character form, but a simple one should do. I already have much at hand with this project and this is Book 1, simple and clean in the start, then we get in messy and complex later. So here, have a form (OR if you have your own way of organizing your character's information, I wouldn't mind if you sent that instead, it'll give me ideas for my own unique form):

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Age: (16-19)

Gender: M/F

Family: (Just name, age, and a short description…nothing to much because this about your character.)

Background: (Please don't try to make your character a complete badass for a higher chance of survival, all the characters have their time to shine, so don't worry. Just try to be realistic while adding a bit of your own touch. Also, make sure you add in the history of what your character was doing during the month after the Outbreak started, since that when Episode 3 is taking place)

Personality: (Have your character's personality compliment their history…in other words, their background should affect who they are. Do this, and you'll have a higher likeliness for your character to be accepted.)

Sexuality: (Meh…you should know what to do for this.)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance: (This one is for body features, as in eye color, skin color, hair style/color, body build, etc.)

Clothing: (You may add another set of clothing, just let me know with the words "Attire 1" and Attire 2")

Weapons: (There will be no need for any school weapons since Episode 3 will be taking place in the Police Station everyone is resting at)

OTHER INFORMATION:

* * *

><p>Please send your form via PM, unless you're one of those slightly awkward guest reviewers...I seriously don't get you people, it's not like you have to pay to have an account, I mean you don't even need to write, PLUS it convenient for communication. *Wink wink, nudge nudge*<p>

Good luck, my friend, I'll fill you in more when I've accepted the right amount of characters. Until then…

Enigmental, checking out!


End file.
